oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Italians
The Italians, or The Wiseguys, are a gang of mafia prisoners in Oz involved in the prison drug trade. Summary The Sicilians of Oz are a large organized gang of Mafia inmates brought together by the drug-trade. As many of them come from impoverished and guido gangsters, the Italians are one of the most violent gangs in Oz. The leadership and membership of the Italians fluctuates dramatically throughout the series, mostly due to intense internal conflict and numerous violent struggles for the drug trade with many groups in Oz. They are initially led by Nino Schibetta, then after Nino is killed glass in his food by Simon Adebisi & Ryan O'Reily, then in Season 2 Peter Schibetta (Son of Nino) is later a inmate and leads the Italians, he seeks for revenge, O'Reily tells Peter that Adebisi put the glass in Nino's food, when he gets his revenge Adebisi knocks out Chucky Pancamo and Schibetta and brutally rapes Peter, then Antonio Nappa is sent to Oz fucks up Adebisi's drug trade and involves 17 year old inmate Kenny Wangler to work for him to kill Kipekemie Jara (who had been messing with Adebisi), Nappa later gets infected with aids by Adebisi, then Chucky Pancamo leads. Throughout the series, the Italians primarily feud with the Homeboys and later the Latino inmates over the drug trade of Oz but the Italians have a better relationship with the Latinos. Though on several occasions the three groups ally for a fair three-way split of the drug trade. Plot summary Season 1 *Episode 1.1 "The Routine" - Italian inmate, Dino Ortolani's impulsive behavior makes him a target of the Homeboys and Irish inmates. Ortolani is in the showers the same time as Billie Keane, as Billie is homosexual he tries to make a move on him. Dino violently beats Billie attempting to kill him. As punishment, Dino is assigned by McManus to work in the AIDS ward. Meanwhile, Ryan O'Reily is plotting against Ortolani for trying to kill him a year earlier (which is why Ortolani is in Oz). Dino meets AIDS patient, Emilio Sanchez. Sanchez wants Ortolani to kill him. Ortolani is hesitant at first but then decides to do it. Ortolani takes Sanchez off his life support and is beaten by the COs. He is then sedated and restrained in the hole. Johnny Post is let into the hole and sets Ortolani on fire. *Episode 1.2 "Visits, Conjugals and Otherwise" – Investigation on Ortolani's death is led by Italian Staff Member, Lenny Burrano. Burrano forces Ryan O'Reily to tell Nino Schibetta that Johnny Post murdered Ortolani. Post is killed and castrated, the war between the Homeboys and Italians escalates even further. *Episode 1.3 "God's Chillin" - Nino Schibetta, Jefferson Keane the leader of the Homeboys, and Kareem Said the leader of the Muslims are sent to Warden Leo Glynn's office to stop the voilence in Oz after Joey D'Angelo starts a fight with Adebisi, Markstrom and Keane in the gym. Meanwhile, Ryan tells Schibetta that Keane ordered Ortolani's murder. Ryan takes care of Keane by setting him up to kill two Latino inmates. Keane kills one of the Latinos and is executed as a result. *Episode 1.4 "Capital P" - D'Angelo & O'Reily have an argument over a bet which angers O'Reily. As a result, O'Reily tells Kenny Wangler & Simon Adebisi that D'Angelo set up Jefferson Keane to be executed. Adebisi and Wangler ambush D'Angelo in the kitchen which puts him out of commission. *Episode 1.5 "Straight Life" - All the Italians except Nino are all transferred out of Emerald City. Nino decides to call a truce with the Homeboys and wants them to be his partners in the drug trade. However, Schibetta finds out Paul Markstrom is an undercover cop and gets Simon Adebisi to murder Markstrom. He also tells Ryan to shut down Officer Mike Healy's drug operation as its cutting into Nino's. O'Reily sets him up and Healy is busted. *Episode 1.6 "To Your Health"- Nino has O'Reily run the kitchen for him since he thinks Adebisi isn't fit to do the job. This angers Adebisi and he doesn't want to work with O'Reily. Schibetta threatens to have him in the sweatshop and Adebisi says he doesn't want to work in the sweatshop. Schibetta tells Adebisi to shut the fuck up and has O'Rwily continue to run things. Adebisi thinks Schibetta doesn't trust him, but Schibetta doesn't want Adebisi to screw things up and thinks Ryan will do a better job than Dino ever did. Adebisi has his Homeboys to not do anything in the kitchen. This causes the prisoners to get riled up since they're hungry. O'Reily is pissed and orders everyone to pick up the pace. O'Reily tells Adebisi he isn't fooling him and learns that Schibetta is doing this on purpose so he can have the two go at eachothers throats. O'Reily and Adebisi scheme to take out Schibetta by putting ground glass in his food. Schibetta begins to have stomach pains and Adebisi and O'Reily realize their plan is working. *Episode 1.7 "Plan B" - Ryan and Adebisi continue to put glass in Schibetta's food. Nino hemmorhages and is put in the hospital. O'Reily continues to feed him glass until he is ultimately killed. Season 2 *Episode 2.2 "Ancient Tribes" - Nino's son, Peter Schibetta arrives in Oz. Peter leads the Italians, and wants to get revenge for his father. Peter is one of the four Italians allowed into Emerald City after it re-opened from the riot from 10 months ago, the other 3 allowed in Em City is Chucky Pancamo, Don Zanghi & Mario Seggio. The Italians take over the kitchen but want to take down Adebisi after Ryan tells Schibetta that Adebisi killed his father (even though Nino was jointly killed by O'Reily and Adebisi). *Episode 2.4 "Losing Your Appeal" - Schibetta tries to convince Latino leader, Miguel Alvarez to kill Adebisi but Alvarez refuses and decides to side with Adebisi. However, Alvarez decides to watch Schibetta and Adebisi fight each other before making his "move" for the Latinos. *Episode 2.5 "Family Bizness" - Peter blackmails Leo Glynn when he tells him about his brother murdering another man, but Glynn has his brother turn himself in. Schibetta starts to gets sick. Later, it's discovered that Schibetta was poisoned. It turns out Adebisi put rat poison in his chocolate bar and Schibetta and the Italians lose the cafeteria. Glynn transfers the Italians to the dress factory as revenge for Schibetta blackmailing him. *Episode 2.6 "Strange Bedfellows" - Peter tries to prove his leadership by plotting to kill Adebisi. Schibetta and Chucky try to ambush Adebsi in the kitchen, but fail horribly. Adebisi knocks out Pancamo with a can of peaches and rapes Peter. Schibetta shaken up and humialiated is taken to the infirmary. As a result for his failure, Lenny Burrano tells Peter he's out of the Mob. In the end, Schibetta is taken to the psych ward. *Episode 2.7 "Animal Farm" - Chucky is released from the infirmary and Antonio Nappa, the new mob boss, takes over the Italians. Nappa tells Burrano to have Glynn run a random drug tests since Adebisi is a serious heroin addict. Naps uses this ploy to slow him down, steal his drug operation, and as for revenge for raping Peter. *Episode 2.8 "Escape from Oz" - New African inmate Kipekemie Jara becomes a "distraction" for Adebisi, so Nappa approaches Kenny Wangler by convincing him into sharing the drug trade with the Italians if he kills Jara. Wangler then stabs Jara in the kitchen and Adebisi has a psychotic episode. As a result, Adebisi is put in the psych ward. Season 3 *Episode 3.1 "The Truth and Nothing But..." - Nappa is now in charge of the cafeteria and is leading the Italians with an iron fist. When new Homeboy leader, Kenny Wangler recruits new homeboy inmate, Malcolm Coyle to his gang, Nappa doesn't take him too kindly to the operation and accuses him of being an undercover cop. Nappa makes Wangler put Coyle to a test for his loyalty, so Wangler and the Homeboys beat on Coyle to prove his allegiance to their gang. Coyle takes the brutal beating like a man and is accepted into the Homeboys and their operation. *Episode 3.2 "Napoleon's Boney Parts" - Simon Adebisi is back in Em City and works in the AIDS ward. Adebisi steals a patients blood type and infects Antonio Nappa with it to avenge Jara's death. *Episode 3.3 "Legs" - The Italians agree to protect Augustus Hill from the Homeboys as they wanted to kill him for telling Warden Glynn about Malcolm Coyle killing the Ciancimino family. As a result, Nappa orders Coyle's death. Nappa is sent to Unit E as he got tested HIV+ meanwhile, before he got transfered he is supporting Chucky Pancamo boxing against Biker inmate, Steve Pasquin when he only knocks him out with one punch. *Episode 3.5 "U.S. Male" - Chucky Pancamo agrees to work with Simon Adebisi & Raoul Hernandez in the drug trade. Adebisi and the Latinos take out Poet & Junior Pierce and make the deed look like an "accident". *Episode 3.7 "Secret Identities" - Pancamo takes over the Italians and finds out that Nappa is making memoirs about the old days in the mafia and getting everyone into trouble. So Chucky gets a gay HIV+ inmate, Nat Ginzburg to kill Nappa by suffocating him to death with a pillow. Season 4 Part I *Episode 4.3 "A Bill of Wrongs" - Hernandez is on a nervous breakdown and turns in Adebisi for planting a gun in Guillaume Tarrant's cell when he murdered a C.O. along with Kenny Wangler, Junior Pierce & another inmate. However, another Latino inmate Enrique Morales comes into Oz and Chucky makes him a deal to have Hernandez killed because he doesn't want to work with someone whose "loco" and Bob Rebadow stabs him in the neck overnight. Pancamo, Adebisi and Morales tests an undercover cop/inmate, Desmond Mobay a.k.a. John Basil. The first test they put him through is to see how much heroin he could snort in his nose. *Episode 4.4 "Works of Mercy" - Pancamo, Adebisi and Morales put another test for Mobay. In this test Pancamo beats the hell out Mobay to see how long he could take some punches. The last and final test is for Mobay to kill someone. Mobay does this by pushing another undercover cop down an elevator. Adebisi and Morales were still suspicious of Mobay. Pancamo nominated for Mobay to join the operation. *Episode 4.5 "Grey Matter" - Pancamo is known as one of Martin Querns' trustees in Em City when Querns took over Emerald City. *Episode 4.7 "A Town with Pity" - Tobias Beecher comes over and approaches Pancamo into ordering one of his outside connections to kill Hank Schillinger because of Hank killing his son so Pancamo makes a deal. After Pancamo ordered the hit Beecher then has second thoughts on Hank's murder but is too late. Meanwhile, Don Zanghi is sent to the hole because of Mondo Browne hitting him after Zanghi called him a "ni**er". Pancamo and Morales decide to confront Adebisi since everything is getting out of control. Adebisi decides to cheat Morales and Pancamo out of the drug trade. As a result, all the Italians and Latinos are sent to Unit B. Season 4 Part II *Episode 4.10 "Conversions" - A new elderly inmate, Burr Redding arrives in Oz and leads the Homeboys. Pancamo and Morales offer him the share of the drug trade but Redding turns them down and starts a war with them. *Episode 4.11 "Revenge is Sweet" - In the previous episode, Pancamo and Morales set Redding up by Morales killing Bian Yixhue and they still plan to find ways to set him up as Redding didn't get charged for murder. *Episode 4.12 "Cuts Like A Knife" - Pancamo & Morales work with Supreme Allah to kill Burr Redding for the share of the drug trade, but then Supreme Allah gets stabbed in the visiting room by Tug Daniels. *Episode 4.13 "Blizzard of 01" - Burr Redding is ready to start the war with Pancamo and Morales, so the Homeboys and Jia Kenmin go to the gym ready for war but Hill tips off the guards about what is going to happen, then the S.O.R.T. breaks it up. In the next episode, McManus makes the truce come in. Season 5 *Episode 5.2 "Laws of Gravity" - Peter Schibetta is back in Emerald City. The FBI confirms that Gaetano Cincetta killed Hank Schillinger and he tells the FBI that Chucky Pancamo ordered him to kill him, which causes war between the Italians and Aryans. James Robson shanks Pancamo and is sent to the infirmary. *Episode 5.3 "Dream A Little, Dream of Me" - Schibetta tries to convince Kareem Said into joining forces against Vern Schillinger after he sees that Chucky is in the infirmary. But Said refuses to help Peter stating that "he would always be known as one of Adebisi's bitches". The Italians agree with Said and decide not to go after the Aryans unless Pancamo gives the word. Angry, Peter wanders off and has a run in with the Aryans. Peter tells them that they have lunch coming and that their conversation can wait. Schillinger tells Schibetta that " they don't wait for Wops" and calls him a prag. Schibetta then pulls out a knife and tries to take out the Aryans. However, the Aryans stop him and Schibetta is gangraped on the pool table. As a result, Schibetta is taken to the infirmary and back to the psych ward. *Episode 4.4 "Next Stop: Vanhalla" - Frank Urbano is a new inmate in Oz, Beecher makes a deal with Pancamo to get the Italians to protect a inmate named Adam Guenzel from getting raped by the Aryans so Pancamo accepts, so as Robson is about to rape Guenzel, Urbano with the other Italians jump in and fight the Aryans and Urbano is in the hole. Meanwhile the Homeboys take over the cafeteria. *Episode 5.8 "Impotience" - After Morales and Redding's relationship after Augustus nearly overdosing, Morales & Urbano talk about taking 60/40 in the drug trade, as long as Urbano kills Burr Redding, so as he is about to kill him, Augustus Hill gets in the way and kills him instead. Season 6 *Episode 6.1 "Dead Man Talking" - Pancamo is back from the infirmary and the Homeboys and Italians start fighting each other. *Episode 6.2 "See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil" - Peter Schibetta is no longer in the psych ward and threatens to put a curse on him and his family, so Ryan then tells Chucky that Peter was going to curse him for not helping him from getting raped by Adebisi & Schillinger, so the Italians kill Schibetta. Pancamo sees Robson in the libary and tries to kill him for shanking him but Robson was excomunated from the Aryans for having black man's gums but it got stopped by C.O's. *Episode 6.3 "Sonata da Oz" - Pancamo is back to working in the kitchen with the other Italians, but as long as he doesn't retaliate against the Aryan Brotherhood, as Pancamo got in a fight with Wolfgang Cutler before. *Episode 6.4 "A Failure Without Communication" - Antonio Nappa is one of the spirited guest narrators in this episode. When Pancamo and Urbano see Robson in the gym as Cutler's prag, Pancamo and Urbano tell Robson if he kills Cutler he will leave him alone, so as a result Cutler hangs himself accidently as Robson tricked him into auterotic asphyxiation, but Pancamo and Urbano are also responsible for Cutler's death. *Episode 6.6 "A Day in Death" - With Enrique Morales murdered, Frank Urbano is techniquely the new Morales as the Latinos are leaderless. *Episode 6.7 "Junkyard Dawgs" - In the last two episodes Pancamo made a deal with Burr Redding to slow down the Homeboys and stop them from dealing drugs in Em City by getting Poet's outside connection killed but it's doesn't end when a new inmate Stanley Bukowski arrives Em City and sells ganja brownies with the Homeboys and then Urbano, Zanghi and Pancamo catch up to him and kill him. *Episode 6.8 "Exuent Omnes" - A new gay inmate Alonzo Torquemada approaches Chucky into partnership of his new drug distribution of selling "Destiny" or "D-Tabs" and gives Pancamo a free D-Tab for the other Italians to look at. The Italians are prominently in every episode. Members A constant influx of prisoners, as well as internal disputes and casualties keep the Italians membership fluctuating; Dino Ortolani, Joey D'Angelo, Frank Urbano, Salvatore DeSanto, and Don Zanghi are some prominent dealers and soldiers of the gang. Season 1 *Nino Schibetta - Leader 1995-1997 *Joey D'Angelo - Soldier 1997 *Dino Ortolani - Soldier 1996-1997 Season 2 *Peter Schibetta - Leader 1998, Enforcer 2002 *Antonio Nappa - Leader 1998-1999 *Chucky Pancamo - Enforcer 1998-1999, Leader 1999-2003 * Don Zanghi - Soldier 1997-2003 Season 5 * Salvatore DeSanto - Solider 2002 * Frank Urbano - Enforcer 2002-2003 Characters murdered in Oz by The Italians *'Emilio Sanchez': Suffocated to death by Dino Ortolani. (1997) *'Johnny Post': Murdered in revenge for Dino Ortolani's murder. (1997) *'Malcolm Coyle': Murdered in revenge for the Ciancimino family and to protect Augustus Hill. (1999) *'Augustus Hill': Accidentally stabbed by Frank Urbano. Intended target Burr Redding. (2002) *'Peter Schibetta': Murdered for allegedly betraying The Italians. (2003) *'Stanley Bukowski': Murdered for cutting The Italians profit. (2003) Category:OZ Gangs